<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Said Chivalry Is Dead? by Enjolchilles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196989">Who Said Chivalry Is Dead?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles'>Enjolchilles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Protectiveness, Scary Movies, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie gets scared watching scary movies. Why did she always seem to bring out the protective nature in him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Said Chivalry Is Dead?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've just started watching Community for the second time recently and I couldn't help but notice just how quickly Jeff's arm went around to protect Annie when she got scared by the human being mascot in season 1 episode 6. </p>
<p>I don't really know when this is meant to be set, maybe mid season 1?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annie had been unprepared for the horror flick Abed had picked out. She doesn't watch scary movies. Annie could handle her gore, sometimes it worried her how unfazed she was by it, but she couldn't handle the jump scares. Her heart pounded when the movie became quiet, anticipating a sudden noise or flash across the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With 7 people huddling onto Abed’s dorm room couch, they never sat in the same configuration. Today Annie had started the movie sitting completely straight in the middle of the couch, posture perfect as if she was sitting at a desk. But as the film went on she melted into the cushions behind her, drew her legs up to partially hide behind her knees and shield her eyes. Her scrunched up body lent closer to the right of the sofa where Jeff sat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was unbothered by the movie, making cracks mostly with Abed and Shirley about how low the budget must have been and how embarrassing the acting performances were. He concealed a smile everytime Annie flinched, not that he found her misfortune amusing. She yelped and turned her face to hide in his chest, her hand shooting up and grabbing hold of where his neck met his shoulder. Before he had even given it a thought his arm instinctively moved around her back. Why did she always seem to bring out the protective nature in him? And why was he okay with it? Maybe chivalry isn't dead after all. He looked down at the top of her head with a quizzical brow. Her soft dark brown hair, which he now knew smelt of apples, warmed his chest. His face softened and the side of his lip curled before he shook himself of his thoughts and returned his face to the tv screen. He hoped Annie wouldn't notice how his heartbeat had increased.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please tell me if any grammar/spelling needs to be corrected or just let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>